faking_itfandomcom-20200223-history
Lauren Cooper
Lauren Cooper is a main character on Faking It. She was the main antagonist for Season One and the first half of Season Two. Lauren is portrayed by Bailey Buntain. Biography Lauren in originally from Dallas, Texas where she lived for most of her life. She was raised primarily by her father Bruce. When she was five years old, Lauren was discovered to have CAIS (Complete Androgen Insensitivity Syndrome), which means that she has male chromosomes but developed as a female in the womb. She has to take estrogen pills because her body is unable to make any. Lauren is also unable to have children. Her intersex diagnosis made her feel very self-conscience about herself, so she never told anyone of her condition. Lauren is a very talented dancer, and has won many shows. She also competed in beauty pageants up until the second season. Season One Pilot She walks up to Amy and Karma demanding that they get out of her light. They refuse to do so and she eventually tells them to go back to the isle of lesbos. She is then practically shamed by Shane and Liam to which she angrily leaves. At Shane's party she ask what is the square footage of his house and then says she is there because she and Tommy are the leads for homecoming. After Shane tells her no one cares about that she says they do and just pretend not to. She says she is also there to set things straight and then goes further into the party. We see her again as she comes and rips off all the homecoming posters of Karma and Amy. We then see her in the locker room listening to Amy and Karma discussing not being lesbians. At the homecoming gathering she finishes her speech on why she and Tommy should be homecoming royalty before Amy and Karma come in. Before they get to the mic she makes a point of telling everyone they are faking it and are mocking the gay rights movement. Homecoming Out Lauren attempts to blackmail Amy about her "relationship" with Karma in order to get Amy's room. We Shall Overcompensate To be added. Know Thy Selfie To be added. Remember the Croquembouche To be added. Three to Tango To be added. Faking Up Is Hard to Do To be added. Burnt Toast To be added. Trivia *She signed her dad up for Christian Mingle, which is where he met Farrah. *She sent her then-boyfriend Tommy Ortega a picture of herself in her bra. *She went to dance camp. *Tommy Ortega dumped her after he found out she takes hormone pills *She was Amy's mom Maid of Honor at the wedding * She owns a gun * The show has worked with Inter/Act Youth, a group for intersex teens, in order to authentically portray Lauren's intersex condition and what she experiences because of it. Gallery Lauren5.gif Lauren4.gif Lauren3.gif Lauren2.gif Lauren.jpg Lauren.png http://cdn3.thr.com/sites/default/files/2014/09/bailey_faking_it_still.jpg Videos Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Antagonists Category:LGBT Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters